This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Development and commissioning have continued for a spectrometer based on multiple high resolution crystal analyzers for resonant inelastic x-ray scattering (RIXS), x-ray emission spectroscopy (XES) and advanced EXAFS. Currently the setup has six Si(553) analyzers (used for Cu K(beta) XES), three Ge(110) (in (440) order used for Fe 1s2p RIXS), three Ge(111) analyzers (in (333) order used for Mn 1s2p RIXS and range extended (RE) EXAFS, and in (444) order used for Zn K(beta) XES), three Ge(310) analyzers (in (620) order used or Fe K(beta) XES), seven Si(111) analyzers (in (444) order used for Cu 1s2p RIXS and RE EXAFS). During 2008, new stages were procured for both the detectors and analyzer assemblies. The stages should improve ease of setup (by allowing access to a greater range of Bragg angles) and provide more robust performance for continuous scanning. Several collaborative user groups made use of the new setup. Studies included XES examination of zinc protein active site mimics, nitrogenase and photosystem II. In the coming year, the setup will move to a more permanent setup in the middle hutch of 6-2, allowing for reduced setup time and maximizing user access.